


Hamburg

by RedLights



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: My thoughts on what might have happened when Rory and Logan met in Hamburg. For more, check out my post-Year in the Life Rogan fic, Ace & Huntzberger's Greatest Adventure.





	

~~~~

Rory got off the phone with her last remaining contact from the Obama campaign with a huff. She opened her notebook and scratched out the name. Twenty-three down, nineteen to go, she said to herself, and took a sip of her coffee. Being a starving writer had been fun until it looked like it was going to be this way forever.

Her mother had basically thrown her into another Europe trip to get her out of her funk. It had only half worked: she wasn't having much success, but she did feel more inspired. She'd probably spent more time writing in Paris than she did anything else combined. She glanced around at all the people in the stylish cafe, drinking their cappuccinos and speaking rapid-fire, and sighed. If she was going to be a failure, this wasn't a bad place to do it.

 

Rory sat alone at a bar that night. Even with her very limited German, she had to go out - sitting in the hotel contemplating the end of a career that had hardly started was too depressing. And yet there she was, in her lucky outfit and uncomfortable shoes, drinking excessive amounts of white wine and feeling sorry for herself. It wasn't much of an upgrade.

She surreptitiously watched a group of girls about her age sitting further down at the bar. As a journalist, she had to think they might have made either the most interesting or most boring subjects. There must be anthropologists out there devoted to young professional women in Europe who are always carefree and beautiful. Or maybe she was just drunk, and they weren't at extraordinary. Either way, they were amusing enough for Rory that night. Currently, being rather turned off to journalism, Rory was playing Harriet the Spy and making up backstories and personalities for the girls. She almost didn't notice that the blonde she called Jessica (who was an art exhibit curator for a museum and had a boyfriend named Christian) was walking over to her.  
"Hey, sorry to bother you over there, just thought you might want to know this guy's been staring at you for like five minutes straight." Rory groaned. She wasn't in the mood to turn down a creepy guy.

She looked in the direction the girl pointed and fell completely still. The man held her gaze. She swallowed nervously but couldn't seem to move. After what felt like an hour of looking at each other, he set down his drink and walked slowly towards her. Rory blinked to assure herself he was real.  
"Hey, Ace."  
And she was kissing him. She didn't know what had come over her, but she heard his voice and her hands were in his hair and her lips were on his, desperate. Without looking, Logan threw cash down on the bar and led her outside, his hands never leaving her waist.  
But the spell seemed to break when she got in his car. She took deep breaths and stared straight ahead, unmoving. He stared at her.  
Then he pressed the button to roll up the divider and pulled her onto his lap. When they reached his hotel, they still hadn't spoken, unless you count Rory murmuring his name.

He closed the door to the suite behind them and she pushed him backwards against it. It had been a long time, and she needed this.  
"Rory, wait, wait." He pushed her away and took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone."  
Rory blinked at him. "Okay. I am too."  
"No, Rory, they want us to get married."  
She shrugged. "Congratulations."  
And he grabbed her, one hand on her waist and one on her ass, and pulled her back to him.

The first time was quick, needy, messy. Hands everywhere, clothes being torn and thrown away, lips and teeth and tongues clashing thoughtlessly, legs and arms tangling together, grabbing at each other hungrily.

The second time, they made love. Rory smoothed her hands over his chest, his back, not discovering but remembering. She watched the smooth planes of muscles tense and relax as her fingers ran over them, tilted her head back to give Logan easier access to that spot he knew was so sensitive. She melted, as his lips kissed and sucked at her neck and his fingers traced patterns over her body. Then his mouth went lower, kissing a trail down her stomach, and she lost all coherent thought. It felt like hours of his mouth on her, then him inside her, gasping and whispering each other's names, before they came, together, his eyes locked on hers.

Afterwards, they lay in bed, breathing heavily. Rory looked up at the ceiling, not yet fully conscious, and Logan watched his fingers trailing over her porcelain skin. She turned to him finally. "We should talk about what this means."  
He nodded. "We should." But he said no more.  
"Okay." And she curled her body around his, her small figure fitting perfectly against him as it always did, head resting above his heart. It was the soundest sleep she'd had in years.

  
When Logan woke up it was like no time had passed. He looked down to see Rory's dark hair splayed out around her head, her pale hand resting on his chest. He supposed he'd known he would see her again someday, in the back of his mind somewhere, but he never thought it would be like this. Dreamed about it sometimes, but never really expected it to happen. He tightened his arm around her, willing the moment never to end.  
It did, but the next moments were just as blissful. He'd forgotten exactly how good it felt just to be near her. She woke up slowly, and a drowsy smile touched her lips. "Morning, Logan."  
He smiled, one of the few times he'd genuinely smiled in the past years. "Morning, Ace."  
She stretched and made a small noise of contentment, like a kitten mewling. "Is there -"  
"- breakfast? I'll call."  
Rory grinned. He knew her better than all but a few people in the world. He didn't even ask for her order, just picked out what he knew she'd want. (He was right, for the record.)

So they ate breakfast in bed, sunlight streaming through the window to warm their naked bodies. They caught each other up on their lives as they ate, laughing comfortably like they were only talking about their days at work, instead of the past few years.

They didn't even leave the hotel room that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A few things:  
> \- This was written in one sitting, so don't judge if it's not perfect, but feel free to leave any compliments or constructive criticism in the comments.  
> \- Please check out my other Rory/Logan fic! It's a lot of fun to write and hopefully to read, too.  
> \- I'd really welcome ideas/suggestions/prompts for more Rory and Logan, so if there's anything you want written, let me know!


End file.
